Wideband receiver (RX) front-ends are critical for the implementation of software-defined radio (SDR) and cognitive radio (CR) systems. In those systems, the goal is to replace the high-quality fixed off-chip radio-frequency (RF) filters with tunable RF filtering so that a blocker-tolerant RF receiver front-end can be realized.
Accordingly, new receiver front-ends with tunable RF filtering are desirable.